A Friendship Like No Other
by Faeotaure
Summary: Having met as Elflings, Legolas and Mahaila will learn what the love of a best friend really means.


Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien, perhaps in my dreams, but not in reality. I thank him for the stories he has given us, and in my eyes he is a true genius. All characters, places, events, etc. that you recognize from Lord of the Rings are just that, from Lord of the Rings. I simply ask that Mahaila remain my character, for I feel that she is part of me.  
  
I owe some ideas in this story to my friend Aeron ( Who's story you can ready on my account, titled These Tears We Cry). Some aspects of this story will be altered from the Trilogy, as is to be expected when introducing an Original Character. I apologize for changes that must be made, though I hope that they will make this story the more enjoyable. I'm not perfect, and I don't have as large of a concept on all things as many do when it comes to background dates and events, so please bare with me. With that said, I hope you enjoy this story, and I would love feedback. =) Also, translations are at the bottom. Enjoy.  
  
A Friendship Like No Other.  
  
The soft thud that came along with each step a horse took was the only sound heard, with exception of the soft bird songs. The small party of Elves rode in silence, grey and blue hues alike taking in their surroundings. The forest was thick with oaks and silver breeches, the grass swaying softly in the breeze, and what sun could reach through the branches and leaves of trees kissed the Elves' skin in greeting.  
  
Five riders were making their way slowly to the Palace of Greenwood, each dressed in the Russet and Gold of their home, Imladris. Four of the Elves were male, their faces strong and proud, grey eyes bright with confidence. The fifth rider was different though, she was but an Elfing, and unlike the grey eyes of her Father, she bore the bright blue gaze of her mother. Though a cloak covered most of her features, it was obvious that her hair was not yet calm with age, for stray strands hung before her face, obviously making her aggravated, for every few moments she would try to blow them from in front of her gaze.  
  
For three days the small group had traveled, riding from dawn 'till dusk and resting during the night. They were nearing the palace they knew, for each could feel the eyes of Elves upon them. The Guards who patrolled the borders had been expecting them, and after some questioning had given them permission to pass. Slowly the large Gates came into view, Elves dressed in forest green tunics and matching leggings standing before them. "Vedui', Dínendal of Imladris." The Elf who rode in the front smiled softly, offering a small bow of his head. "Mae govannen. I would that I meet with your Lord Thranduil, if he is not in council or taken with task right now." The Guard looked over the five companions, smiling softly to the Elfling before nodding his golden head. "He awaits your arrival at the steps to our home." With a signal of his hand the gates parted, and slowly the five riders made their way onto the Palace Grounds.  
  
Forests full of plush green grass, flowers of gold, blue, yellow, white, pink, red, and many more lined pathways and filled small gardens, and the palace had stood tall and strong before them.  
  
Upon the steps leading to the palace were four Elves, two beautiful and strong, their many long years only enhancing their beauty, adding a light of wisdom to their eyes. Their hair looked to have been spun from gold itself, and each had the golden locks pulled back from their faces with slender silver circlets. What was without doubt the King wore a pale green tunic, the cuffs of the sleeves, collar, and hem having been embroidered with silver vines, full of leaves. His leggings were dyed a deep wood brown, and disappeared into leather boots. The Queen was breathtaking, not in the same way as the Lady Galardriel, no, but in a way all her own. Golden locks fell like a waterfall down proud shoulders to her waist, and her gown was much the color of the King's tunic, though the shoulders were held together by small silver, leaf shaped clasps, a silver belt of leaves 'round her waist. Then there were the other two Elves, one looking to have lived a hundred years at the most, and though he was on the way to being strong and handsome as his Father, he still had all the signs of youth - the smudge of dirt on his cheek one of them. The other was much the same age as Mahaila, golden locks pulled away from his face in a partial fishtailed-braid, blue hues bright with joy.  
  
"'Quel andune, Lord Dínendal." "Saesa omentien lle, Lord Thranduil, Lady Aranel, and young Princes. These are my companions from Imladris, trusted warriors to accompany myself," He looked to his men for the briefest of moments before turning the grey gaze to the Elfling "and my child." Each in turn bowed their heads to the Royal Family of Greenwood, the Noldorin Elfling smiling gently to the two sons of Thranduil. "Come, Dínendal of Imladris. We have much to speak on of the dealings of our lands." For years Elrond, Lord of Imladris and Thranduil had been working to ease the tension between their homes, and one hoped that Dínendal would be the Elf to do so. "My companions-" "They shall be given chambers of which they can rest in, and food shall be sent soon after. As for your child, My youngest could show her around the palace and land, if you'd like." "Mahaila, child, I shall see you later, for now I ask that you mind those around you. Do you understand?" "Ai, Ada." "And you," Thranduil said, looking to his youngest. "show her around our home, but do *not* get yourselves killed, do you understand, Legolas?" The youngest Elf nodded, a look of pure innocence plastered to his face. "Ai, Ada."  
  
Once the two Lords, and the Lady had left, along with Legolas' brother he turned and looked to the Elfling. A smile touched his lips then as he held up a finger, before running off, only to return moments later with a small blue flower, the petals speckled with gold. "Welcome to my home, Mahaila." The young Elfling smiled as she took the flower, turning her gaze to the other then. "Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."  
  
Vedui' = Welcome. Mae govannen = Well Met. 'Quel andune = Good Afternoon. Saesa omentien lle = Pleasure Meeting You. Ai = Yes. Ada = Father. Thranduilion = Son of Thranduil.  
  
I hope you enjoyed, and please review. Update to come, though I cannot promise when. 


End file.
